oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Quality of Life
Deadman Prep & Quality of Life This week's update brings a bunch of quality of life updates to make your day-to-day adventures a bit easier, as well as all the preparations needed for the upcoming Deadman Invitational! Quality of Life Improvements NPC Contact - Last Contacted The NPC Contact spell found on the Lunar Spellbook will now remember which NPC you most recently contacted, allowing you to contact them quick via a right-click option. POH Portal Options Player-owned house portals found throughout Old School have been given some additional right-click options to make entering your house, or someone else's, a bit more streamlined. You can now find the same options you'd usually find in the chatbox menu on the right-click menu as well. Keyboard shortcuts for destroy interface When destroying items, you can now use either your '1' or 'Y' key on your keyboard to select the 'Yes' option, or your '2' or 'N' option on your keyboard to select the 'No' option. Remove All Placeholders Within Bank Tab Right-clicking a bank tab will now give you the option of removing all placeholders within that tab. Re-enter Waterfall dungeon without Glarial's Amulet If you've completed the Waterfall quest, you are now able to enter the Waterfall dungeon without Glarial's Amulet. Right-click Travel - Dragontooth Island The Ghost Captain found in Port Phasmatys can now be used to quickly travel to Dragontooth Island with a handy right-click option. You can also pay the Ghost Captain a one-off fee of 500 ectotokens to unlock free travel to the island. Deadman Preparation The Deadman Spring Invitational is just a few days away. Starting on Monday 20th March, the top 2,000 players from the previous Deadman season are going to be battling it out to take home the $10,000 prize! Today's update includes all of the necessary content changes for the Invitational to run next week. Watch the Final Hour Live We're just over a week away from seeing who will walk away with the $10,000 prize - be sure to tune in to see who takes the win. The events of the final hour will be streamed live from the RuneScape Twitch channel on Saturday March 25th, starting at 7pm GMT. Do not miss out on the action - be sure to watch the mayhem unfold! Deadman Season Immediately following the conclusion of the Deadman Invitational, the next Deadman Season will be open for all Old School members to enjoy! Save the date - Saturday March 25th! In other news *The following worlds have been relocated to the US West Coast: 306, 313, 319, 320, 338, 357, 374, 378. *Single-way combat areas in PvP and Deadman worlds now have the same restrictions for most Lunar and teleother/telegroup spells as single-way areas within the Wilderness. *The 4th Birthday Event has now been removed. *The Bounty Hunter Teleport can now only be used once per target. *The doors within the Warriors' Guild now have the same anti-spam functionality as most other doors throughout Old School. *Bird's nests now have a sound when they are dropped from a tree. *When Cerberus dies and the summoned souls are active, they will no longer attack the player but instead evaporate. Bugfixes *Anyone who enters a random event from where it is possible for wheat to grow in PuroPuro will now be placed adjacent to the location from which they entered the event. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Merchant, Ronan, Roq, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team